


Road Not Taken

by corda_cariora



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corda_cariora/pseuds/corda_cariora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some breathplay between Hannibal and Will. Play, of course, is not the operative word since it's meaning hints at something happy, or consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Not Taken

**Author's Note:**

> From the kinkmeme: Hannibal asphyxiates Will while they're having sex. Hannibal amusingly considers going all the way through, imagining how exhilarating it must be to feel Will's life slip out under his hands, but eventually lets go.
> 
> This was posted in the kinkmeme back in April, I forgot to transfer it to AO3 (basically I am the anon who filled that prompt)

The sounds he makes are delicious. He squirms and twitches when he experiences pleasing stimuli. He is not aware of his responses, which makes this so fascinating. Hannibal enjoys taking the time to find all the spots to make Will’s breath hitch, to make one more sound escape his parted lips.  He considers taking his time, perhaps even leaving some of Will a mystery to be uncovered later.

Hannibal’s cool control does not break, even at this time. He wants to hear Will’s responses. His hands cradle his face to force him into eye contact. He reaches behind Will’s head and pulls slightly on his soft curls. The doctor always gets what he wants.

Hannibal allows Will to feel the weight of his body on top of him between thrusts, so dangerously close to crushing his ribs, forcing the air out of his lungs to make space for a man who is much stronger than he seems. Will bares his neck and closes his eyes as the air escapes, bypasses the vocal cords to create another beautiful whimper.

That whimper is too beautiful to ignore, he has to hear it again, and he has to power to do as he pleases.  Hannibal slides a hand down from Will’s hair to his neck. He curls his fingers around it softly, pressing his palm into the Adam’s apple. Will stares directly into Hannibal’s eyes for just a moment, almost daring him to go further. Hannibal does, he presses down carefully and feels the artery beneath his thumb resist. He stops the pressure to allow Will that whimper. His body arches and shudders. Hannibal gives Will a moment to recover, and repeats. This time he presses harder, rougher. He kisses Will, biting his lips, drawing blood, drinking his whimpers...

Hannibal takes too long this time. Will is squirming now, trying to fight. The doctor notices, gives Will a moment to breathe. Will tries to say that he does not want to be toyed with in this manner. He does not have the chance to utter a syllable, Hannibal’s hands return: one tugs at his hair, pulling it, exposing his neck to the other. This time he is not gentle, he savours the feeling of Will’s body fighting for air, for blood, for life. Will’s cheeks are not flushed, his face slightly changes colour. The doctor still has few seconds before Will loses consciousness. He does not wish to kill his Will, not now at least, but he wonders what it would feel like. It would feel exhilarating to have this man’s life stolen by his own hands at Will’s most powerless moment. Never before he felt this tempted. He leans in to kiss Will, his lips tasting like death.

Hannibal allows Will to see a grin stretch across his face as he lets go. The man is gasping for air. Hannibal watches as he recovers before increasing pace, using Will’s adrenaline ridden body to reach the climax. Strange, how Will follows so shortly after.


End file.
